deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Walking Dead vs Left 4 Dead Battle Royale/@comment-27518422-20171210055715
I'm sorry, but I'm inclined to disagree. I disagree on several points in the conclusion; you claimed that the L4D teams aren't as close as the TWD team. Well firstly, you have Negan, who flat out murdered two of the people on the team and is at war with Rick and Daryl etc. If you ever read the comic of The Sacrifice, you'd know exactly how close the L4D1 survivors are for a flier. You asked if we could see Nick lay down his life for Ellis. Probably by the time The Parish rolled around, because while Ellis has been a pest for the last lord knows how long, Nick still stays around, even after toying with the idea of abandoning the team in Dead Center (Nick: Name's Nick, but don't worry 'bout learning it 'cause I ain't sticking around for long.) This means there was at least a mutual respect between the pair, and that only continued to grow. That's not withstanding that Bill LITERALLY gave his life for Zoey, Louis and Francis. Hell, Francis even wants to leave the bridge to try and rescue Bill but, as Zoey says, "He did that for US. If you go down there he did it for nothing." There are four arcs to The Sacrifice comic, and in each we see how the survivors come to see one another as family. (Zoey: I love Bill. I'm just not sure I know ''Bill.) And the quote: "I've just gotten used to seeing you guys as 'family'''" This maturity is even shown in Francis ("The idiots I hung out with before I met you three? Good buncha guys to drink with, no question. But trust me: we'd have been dead two weeks ago with 'em.") He then goes on to show an understanding and appreciation for Bill's cold leadership. And yes, the L4D team have had squabbles in the group, but have they ever come to blows over it? Like Daryl and Rick? Or Rick and Michonne? And also, TWD's team have shown some quite awful mishaps; Daryl's hot headedness got Glenn killed, and when Rick and Daryl were out on a mission, they somehow made a meal out of dispatching Jesus and ended up with a truck going in the water, unretrievable. The only time the survivors' in Left 4 Dead had plans go wrong were when the circumstances were out of their hands: the L4D1 crew couldn't know of a faulty generator at the docks before it failed and L4D2 could hardly have predicted the blocked road to New Orleans in Dark Carnival. Again, they had no idea of what a carrier was so neither team can be blamed for their respective helicopter piolts turning. In terms of fighting skill you completely overlooked Zoey's training on the police firing range as well as her ability to "hold herself in a fight" We're talking about some recognition from a cop, who couldn't be much different from Rick prior to the appocalypse. If he has seen Zoey fight, and has judged her as being capable, then she could surely handle herself against most of Team Rick. Bill was a soldier in 'Nam, and while his age may become a factor at some point, he managed to fight off the influence of anesthesia, losing consciousness the whole time. He fought multiple zombies in the streets with just a few surgical tools until he got home and was able to gear up properly. Francis and Louis may not be the most capable hand to hand brawlers, but Francis uses a shotgun, so would win any close range encounter before fists were needed. I feel this is the same for Coach, too, and even he possesses physical power. Enough to surely outmuscle everyone except probably Abraham from Team TWD. Louis could also make pipebombs, even teaching Bill how to make them. He could use his resourcefulness there to keep forcing TWD into unfavourable positions. Ellis wouldn't even be after a close range fight, because he is the sniper of the team, as is Zoey, so they wouldn't choose to go up close unless they equipped a melee weapon or a pistol. Nick may struggle, but he too would prefer to keep distance, using his assault rifle and either the Desert Eagle or a melee weapon if close range is inevitable. Also, "name ONE time anybody L4D set a trap or even made a battle plan besides guns blazing and get to the safe house." Alright then: 1. They always make the battle plan of shoot the biggest thing. An example being to gang up on the Tank as it is the biggest threat. This can be applied here as they could take out the more dangerous men (Abe and Daryl) quickly. 2. In the comic, Louis drives a jeep with a fuel leak at a Tank. This allows Bill to use his initiative to light a cigar on the fuel trail and set the Tank alight, making it easier to kill. 3. In L4D2, Ellis will deduce that they can steal Jimmy Gibbs' stock car to flee the Atrium. That was a good hunch and a massive risk, but it paid off. 4. Coach / Ellis will always insist on checking the gun store on the way to the mall, that is an effective plan that is surely responsible for them surviving Savannah 5. In the L4D2 into, the survivors clearly set up a trap on the stage in Dark Carnival, occupying the stage and throwing gas and fireworks into the horde while someone manned the minigun. 6. In Hard Rain, either Coach or Ellis will come up with the plan to use the Burger Tank sign. This saves their lives and they set up the efficient plan to hold down the flooded restraunt while Virgil shows up. 7. In the comic, the L4D1 survivors set up very well in the barnhouse while waiting on the military to save them. They hold down several choke points and Bill even copes by himself against the horde. 8. In The Passing, the seven survivors set up a trap around the generator to lure in Tanks and other Special Infected while the L4D2 guys collect gas. This is a well made plan, as it works to perfection. I include this one as it shows that even after suffering a casualty the team can hold together. 9. The L4D1 survivors planned their escape from Millhaven, successfully recruiting the aid of two soldiers and a doctor. And Bill strategically planned that he would leave the stragglers and steal a train to take them to safety. 10. Bill planned out the whole island plan. Along with Louis, they shortlisted supplies and got down to the painfully specific details like the type of boat they used. Bill had been planning that since the fall of Millhaven, and he carried it out in the end, even if he couldn't live to see it through. This battle was ultimately two teams of four vs one team of seven and an individual. All the Left 4 Dead survivors have bonded with their own team, and while TWD have mostly done the same, their bickering becomes more toxic than anything in L4D. I do respect your judgement, but it felt you took the best feats of TWD and then matched them against the flaws of L4D without a fair judgement. Nevertheless, the fight was a good read.